Baby Peach's Homework
Baby Peach's Homework is known as the 644th video of SMPK. Description Of The Video Baby Peach is given a confusing homework with a different language. Scenario Baby Wario is really sad, because his father, Wario didn't come with him to his field trip that has been mentioned in Wario's Concussion. Baby Wario is trying to get Baby Waluigi's attention by farting on him while pooping himself. And then Baby Waluigi is asking a reason why Baby Wario would talk to him about that, but then Baby Wario says "never mind". Now school starts. Mr. Blue is handing out math homework, because now that learning science is over, it's time for math. Baby Peach is given her homework with a different language she doesn't understand at all (That's Korean language). Baby Peach is asking his brother, Baby Mario for help after school and Baby Mario agrees to help. After school Baby Mario is done with his homework and now helps Baby Peach. He still couldn't understand that language on her homework. Baby Peach thinks she and Baby Mario should ask their parents to help them, but they're too busy.So Baby Mario decided to ask Toad for help. Baby Mario asked Toad, but Toad refuses, because he doesn't understand that language either. Baby Peach was really she imagines that she is in a bull fight. She is saying that her homework is "bull" and she is the bullfighter and she's losing, so she decided to rip it in order to win her imaginary bullfight. Baby Mario tries to tape it up, but he's all out of tape so he asked his brother, Baby Luigi, for help. Baby Luigi can put Baby Peach's homework back together, but all he needs is tape and they're ALL OUT! But Brianna has an idea by telling them that they should make a copy so the teacher can't tell the difference with Pixlr. Baby Mario agrees with that idea by saying "You're a genius, Brianna!". So they use Pixlr to make a copy of Baby Peach's homework, but it's different, because the letters on Baby Peach's new homework are "printed" and it's in English. Her old homework is in cursive writing according to Mr. Blue in the last scene of this video. Baby Mario and Brianna are making Baby Luigi giving Baby Peach the answers on her new homework purposely. The Next Day, Mr. Blue borrowed all the student's homework to grade them and he is very curious about Baby Peach's homework, because it's different. The video ends with Baby Peach lying to her teacher about her homework by saying that Mr. Blue gave it to her like that. And it works, he believed her (maybe). But he's watching her. Characters In The Video Mario (Mentioned) Peach (Mentioned) Toad Yellow Toad (Possibly Mentioned) Blue Toad Baby Peach Baby Mario Baby Luigi Brianna Baby Wario Baby Waluigi Wario (Mentioned) Bowser Junior (Cameo) Ludwig (Cameo) Poll Do you like Baby Peach's Homework? Yes No Kind Of I Hate It!